Please remember
by JaneIsles
Summary: She was a part of his history, his fairy-tale princess in a never ending story, but someday, someone stopped writing! HOUSE/STACY based on the Song "please Remember" by leanne Rimes


_**Big thanks to my beta reader musicaljunkie (on LJ). The Song is called „Please remember" by Leanne Rimes.**_

_Time,_

_sometimes the time just slips away_

_and you left with yesterday_

_left with the memories._

_I, I'll always think of you and smile_

_and be happy for the time_

_I had you with me_

_Though we go our seperate ways_

_I won't forget so don't forget_

_the memories we made._

She took a part of him away when she left years ago. Took a part of them away and it still hurts when he thinks about it in his lonely nights.

He still sees her in front of his eyes, and he never forgets the look on her when she turned around and left.

His life had been torn apart from that day on and he tried to keep on with the good things, but someone stopped writing.

It was a sunny day, a spring morning and she wore black trousers and a light blue shirt, and he knew everything would be different in the future.

He watched her walking away, with no power to hold her back, taking away everything he had.

Sometimes he thinks of her when he walks through the hospital and remembers the secret places where she loved to sit during lunchtime in summer; and, from time to time, a smile escapes from his lips when he thinks about it, because he'd been sitting there with her and it was probably the most wonderful time in his entired life.

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you and you were there for me_

_Please remember our time together_

_the time was yours and mine_

_while we were wild and free_

_Please remember me_

Sitting in his office, he often asks himself if she remembers him. Does she think about him every once in a while? Their common past, that little chapter of a history they wrote for their own lives?  
Nothing else around them mattered.

You and me, that was all it was about.

They fit each other in so many ways and no one ever dared to say that it would work for such a long time and they proved them all wrong. He was so proud the day he called her his girl, and he knew she was more than that.

She is the love of his life.

Does she remember this sometimes? Does she think about the deep love he still has for her?

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say_

_and it's sad to walk away,_

_with just those memories_

_Who's to know what might have been_

_We'll leave behind a life and time_

_we'll never know again_

It nearly broke his heart when she left after her husbands treatment.

She told him she loved him, but she left.

No, she broke his heart.

The night she made love to him, another page had been written in their everlasting fairy-tale, but the ink had been soaked through the thin paper, and there wouldn't be a happy ending.

To hold her back in his arms felt like magic; he felt like being reborn again for just a second but it wouldn't last long. He would die soon.

He told her how much she meant to her and a part of her wanted to stay but she couldn't.

The pages had been torn apart.

For the second time in his life, he watched her back while she walked away from him.

He almost drowned in the secret sadness that he won't show, but everyone else notices.

He fought against the tears so hard that he couldn't breathe, and it started to rain.

He often asks himself what might have been when he'd tried to make her stay; when he'd fought just a little bit harder to keep her. He would be the one to carry the ring with her name on it, and no one else.

He'll never know how his life would have turned out with her. She'd kept him on track everytime he lost it, and he knows that he'll never love someone like her again; she'd been everything, and she'll always be, but he'll never know the truth. He'll never know wat would've been.

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you_

_and you were there for me_

_And please remember, please remember me_

Deep inside, he wishes that she does. That she thinks of him in some parts of her life. When she walks along the streets or watches the pouring rain.  
When she saves a client. Maybe she'll think of him for just a second, because she saved him so many times.

Sometimes he hopes that she's still reading a bit.

_And how we laughed and how we smiled_

_and how this world was yours and mine_

_and how a dream was out of reach_

_I stood by you and you stood by me_

_We took each day and made it shine_

_we wrote our names across the sky_

_we ride so fast, we ride so free_

He laughed with her; he knew how to laugh, but she took it away. It was something only she was allowed to see, and she took it with her. Sometimes, looks for her, expecting to see her standing on the other side of the hall or walking past his office with a light smile on her face a couple of times a day, and now? No one will ever do that again. They don't have any reasons to do that.

He was there whenever she needed him, he cheered her up when she lost a case, when she had a fight with her mum or just needed someone to hold and kiss her. He was always there, and he would still be there whenever she holds out her hand. He would take it. He comforted her when she was afraid about her husband, and he looked deep in her eyes to read between the lines.

She'd been there when he nearly lost his life. She suffered with him. She'd gone through hell but she stayed. For the beginning.

She held his hand for hours and slept beside him in the night. She never left his side, and she kept her tears back until he was sleeping, because she didn't want to be weak in front of him, but he knew it.

She had to fight because there were too many empty pages left, too many unwritten things.

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you_

_And you were there for me_

_Please remember our time together_

_The time was yours and mine_

_While we were wild and free_

_Then remember, please remember me_

He knows a lot of things, and he knows that things went wrong, and he also knows that it's too late to rewrite the words.

It's too late, and he knows that he should've read them earlier; he should've read it all and it starts to fade too fast.

_I had you and you had me..._

And one day, the book had been closed.

Forever.


End file.
